


Are You Busy?

by TigerPrawn



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hotel Sex, M/M, Madancy, Meet up in San Diego, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, San Diego Comic-Con, time zone difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads is technically at a job when he calls Hugh on the phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> I am doing this because of peer pressure (*glares at Llewcie and Victorine*). One week before I meet Mads. And I was already going to have problems looking him in the eye (and also not in the crotch)
> 
> (not beta'd)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35836296722/in/dateposted/)

Are you busy?

I was sleeping... 

Is it late there?

Are you serious, it must be 3am... it's 2.38... urgh. Where are you?

San Diego. Working. Bryan got me drunk.

Shit. How is he? 

He's fine... he got _me_ drunk.

Well, I assumed if he was trying to match you and you're drunk he must be many kinds of fucked. 

I wish I was...

What?

Fucked. 

You are... you're shit faced, I can hear the slur.

No. Fucked fucked. Like, fucked. You know. 

Are you making hand gestures? You keep going faint.

I was miming fucking. 

Well of course. 

Bryan has gone to bed. I'm in my hotel. 

New York is 3 hours ahead. I was sleeping.

I'm sorry... I wanted to hear your voice. It is weird being in the same country and not to see you. 

You rarely see me when you're here. 

No! We spent time when I was shooting the Strange movie. 

We hung out, yes. We had dinner... we... we didn't really see each other. 

Oh. No... That's what I would have liked.

Me too. 

You can come to San Diego tomorrow? 

I have work tomorrow.

This is work.

Your work! Now you are a big blockbuster movie star you have to do all the conventions.

Yeah... It's kind of crazy. But nice to see fans... lots of flower crowns. I miss them.

I miss you. 

... I miss you too. 

What would we do if I visited tomorrow?

Huh?

Don't fall asleep! You woke me up!!

No, not sleeping. 

What would we do? 

Oh... I think I would hug you. I like hugging you. And you like me hugging you.

I do. 

You like bears. I saw the internet thing.

That was from a TV show!

Still true!

It is... I like your hugs, you're my bear. 

I am. After hugs I would kiss you.

On the cheek?

Why are you laughing? I'm being serious... which cheek? Stop laughing! I will hang up!

No, no, don't. This just... feels silly. 

Which cheek?

You know which. 

I do! I would like that very much.

Well, whilst you're down there...

Yes... that would be nice... I miss that.

... say it...

That I miss sucking your cock? 

Say it... nicely... 

Are you wanking?

... Are you going to say it nicely?

I... want to suck your cock... If you were here, I would lay you down on my bed and kiss you. First your lips, and then your chest... then the three hairs on your right nipple...

For fucks sake! Ok, I'm going to hang up!

No, no! It was a joke. I miss teasing you! .... I want to tease you with my tongue... over your nipples... bite on them a little. But really what I want is to lick your cock. Hold it in my hand like a candy and run my tongue over it. Push my tongue into the slit as you like it...

... Yes... uh.... yes I do...

You are panting... I make you sweat?

You know you do... god, I just... I miss your hands... I wish they were on me now. 

I wish too... I would run my hands over your thighs, squeezing the meat there, so toned... it makes me so hot for you. And then... then.

Then? What then?

It's been too long... I want to do everything. I want to suck you, I want to taste you. I want to run my hands up into your hair and press my body against yours and fuck you. 

Please...

I would fuck you so hard, my cock is so heavy thinking about it. Hang on... ahh... ah...

Oh god, I want to hear you cum. 

I... I want to... 

I wish I could be there, I would squeeze my thighs around you so tight... Dig my nails into your back as you fuck into... nff... into me... unf

Yes... ye... I want to... huh... to I want to feel you. So tight... ahh... so perfect... huh..

Oh fuck, I'm... unf... uhn... oh fuck

Cum for me, I need you... huh...

Fuuuuuckk... ahhhh...

uhhh... huhhhh... oh... ohh, miss you... unnhhh

....

....

Are you ok? 

No... I miss you. 

I miss you too.... Let me... just... I can check flights...

To San Diego? 

Yeah... I mean... if...

Please... please, yes. I would like to see you. Please.... don't laugh.

I'm not... well, I am. I mean, I just came really hard and now I'm going to blow off work and come and see you at a fucking convention I'm not even booked at. I feel like a fucking stalker! 

This is all fine with me. I can't wait to get you to my room. It has been too long since I ran my fingers through your hair...

Oh... well, that might be an issue... It's short again, for filming.

What? Short? Short, short like before?

Yeah. 

I am not happy with this Hugh!!

Mads, you'll never be happy until I have hair as long as I did on the King Arthur set.

It was so beautiful... 

You just liked to have something to hold me down by...

You never needed holding down for me little pup. 

Shit. Well, that's true. 

Are you really coming to San Diego?

Yes you fucking idiot. Get off the phone so I can book the ticket and grab a bag. And maybe an hour more sleep. 

Get the first flight! You can sleep here! 

Ha! Sleeping... you're funny! 

No, we won't get much sleep, this is true. I need to spend many hours tasting you...

Get off my fucking phone so I can book this fucking ticket and you can suck my fucking cock! 

*CLICK*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh flies to see Mads who is working SDCC...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35167303514/in/dateposted/)

“What does it mean? Your message?” 

Hugh cracked a grin at the words. The flight has been as comfortable as could be expected, given his eagerness. It was good to finally arrive - the short flight being all too long.

“The shirt you were wearing yesterday. I could see your tum!”. 

He resisted the urge to grab it, pat it, nuzzle into it. Discretion in public.

“I know what I'm doing. You think I'm as useless with the Internet as you but I'm learning. I know things!”

“Like I'm apparently into bears-”

“which you are-”

“Which is not relevant.” Hugh waved a dismissive hand and fell in step beside Mads. “So what did you learn that made you wear such a tight shirt? And let me be clear here - I am _not_ complaining!”

“It has a following. They call it Tumothy.”

“Oh my God Mads!” Hugh stopped walking and doubled over in laughter. “This is how blockbuster fame treats you!”

“No. No. This is the fannibals. They loved me in the prison jumpsuit.”

“But you hated that. You were really self conscious… regardless of anything I said!”

“Or did as I recall.”

Hugh smiled at the memories of trying to convince Mads of his attractiveness in the onsie by giving ‘Tumothy’ love after each day of shooting. His mind suddenly full of the memory of making Mads cum on his own belly and reverently licking it off. The thoughts made his mouth dry and he started walking again, quicker this time towards the exit. 

“Is the car far?” 

Mads jogged and kept pace again, the pair of them weaving anonymously through the busy arrivals lounge.

“I have a driver waiting…. Are you-”

Hugh stopped again, turned and grabbed Mads a moment before they collided. He whispered just loud enough to be heard - 

“Mads, if I don’t get you alone pretty soon I just might have to pull you into an alley way for a fuck.”

“Oh…” 

Mads was clearly amused. They hovered close to each other, not so long or close as to draw attention, but enough to feel the heat between them. Hugh broke away and started striding towards the exit once more, becoming painfully aroused. How did the man always do this to him? 

*

It felt like the hotel was much further than it really was as they tried not to jump on each other in the back of the car. Instead there were sly looks, the occasional mouthed words -

 _I want you inside me so bad_ appeared to be too long and difficult to clearly enunciate without saying aloud the actual words that Mads just gave him a curious look. To which Hugh rolled his eyes and made fucking motions with his fingers - sliding them in and out of each other as Mads grinned.

At Mads’ hotel the lobby and lift passed in a blur of taut energy - both so strung out now that they might snap at the slightest touch. 

They were on each other before the door even fully closed. Mads made sure it _was_ closed by slamming Hugh up against it with a force that almost winded him but made him groan. Their mouths crashed together in a desperate need to relearn each other in every way.

“Damn I missed you…” 

Hugh managed to mutter as Mads pulled back. He was stepping away now and dragging Hugh to the bed by his t-shirt. The Brit bounced on the bed as he was thrown down, he looked up and laughed as Mads growled at him - an unintentional noise that just served to make Hugh harder. Hugh licked his lips and watched as Mads stripped off. He’d clearly dressed with this visit in mind - khakis, a t-shirt, no underwear - pretty much the fewest layers he could possibly wear. 

Hugh groaned and palmed his cock through his own trousers as Mads’ sprung free, hard and dripping. Hugh moved forward quickly, stopping Mads as he was about to lower himself to the bed - hands on the Dane’s hips and mouth on his cock. Mads let his head loll back as he groaned - the sounds escaping freely from his exposed throat. 

Hugh ran his tongue over the cockhead before him before sinking his mouth onto it and swirling his tongue over Mads. Mads’ hand reached to grip his hair but found not enough to hold, which brought a slight whimper from them both.

“I missed you pup… I missed you so much. Not just this...uhhh hufff….not… I miss time with you… huh huhhh… Stop... I…” Mads pushed Hugh back so that he fell back onto the bed. “I want to cum inside you.”

“Yes… please…” 

Hugh couldn’t help the words coming out almost in a whine. He pulled off his t-shirt and wriggled out of his jeans and underwear as Mads retrieved lube and condoms from where he’d evidently placed them on the sideboard. 

“Put it on…”

“I need to… you won’t be ready yet…”

“I’m ready…” 

Hugh rolled onto his front and presented his ass, butt plug nestled neatly there. It had made for an interesting journey.

“Fuuuuuck! Hugh!” 

Hugh looked back over his shoulder and saw Mads’ eyes wide and hungry at the sight, his cock in hand as he pumped it a couple of times whilst he admired the view. Hugh chuckled. The discomfort had totally been worth it for the reaction alone, let alone the fucking he was about to get. No one had ever satisfied Hugh the way Mads could - their bodies were made to fit each others in so many variety of ways. 

Mads moved forward, graceful like the dancer he was - juxtaposed to the almost brutal way in which he then flipped Hugh. Hugh groaned and stretched out, pulling his legs up and apart, opening himself to Mads as his own cock strained heavily between his legs. 

“Oh pup, I miss you, I miss what you do to me!” 

“Please fuck me, I need you to… hnngg” 

Hugh groaned again as Mads gently eased the plug out of him, leaving an empty sensation but a warm feeling of anticipation in his chest. Hugh stretched his arms above his head and arched his back in anticipation. 

He closed his eyes and reached down a hand, started to stroke himself slowly as he heard the wrapper rip, the lube cap pop and Mads then move onto the bed. His entire body hummed, his skin tingled at the anticipation of being touched. Touched in a way that no amount of phone sex would ever satisfy. Touched by those hands that he had watched kill Saxons, delicately place fine food, caress his cock. He could obsess over those hands if he allowed himself. 

There was no preamble. Mads moved to him, lined himself up and pushed - slowly and steadily filling the space kept for him by the plug until he was buried to the hilt. He moved his hands to Hugh’s thighs - Mads’ own obsession - and gripped them almost painfully for a moment. 

At this angle and with the eagerness between them, Hugh knew how easy it would be for Mads to just fuck into him - fast and hard and taking only his own pleasure. He equally knew that Mads wouldn’t. No, instead the Dane lowered himself over Hugh, brought their lips gently together and pulled one of Hugh’s thighs up around him before he began to slowly move. 

Somewhere along the line they went from kissing to just pulling back and studying each other’s faces. Mads’ languid thrusts teased that pleasurable nub inside, as his hands cupped Hugh’s face. 

“You are beautiful even without your curls.”

“You’re so hopeless.”

“A hopeless hairy man who loves too much.” 

“Mmhmm, I can’t argue or nnnggg, or contradict-”

“-I’ve missed being inside you hhhfff…”

The thrusts were slow but they friction within Hugh had him melting into a mess of pleasure. Only Mads filled him like this, so perfectly. 

“Fuck me, please…”

The sudden whine from his own mouth surprised even Hugh. The desperate desire, so long since they last did this. And at least, at the very least, a day ahead of them to enjoy each other at leisure but for now - 

“I just… nng… I want to cum… I want you to fuck me…”

Hugh reached for his cock and started pumping it in his fist, his thumb swiping the precum beading at the head. 

A guttural sound came from Mads as he repositioned his weight a little and gripped one of Hugh’s thighs so hard as to bruise. His hips snapped back and forth as he thrust hard and deep into Hugh now that he had been permitted - begged - to do so. 

Sweat pooled between them and Mads’ hair fell in his face in a way that made Hugh pulse with desire. He watched intently the face of the Dane, those beautiful expressions he made when he was fucking - the pleasure and exertion mixed together on his unique and oh so familiar face. Just the desire in Mads’ face turned Hugh on and he found himself gripping his cock hard, his hand sliding over his own engorged flesh in near desperation. He wanted to cum. To get it out of the way almost - so they could then take their time. It took longer these days for both of them to get hard again, time they would spend being gentle and relearning each other, tasting each other. Hugh thought of Mads sucking his cock and groaned. 

“Har…harder…” 

It came out as a beg and Mads obliged, his weight and balance shifting again, holding Hugh in place as he fucked into him harder and deeper with each thrust, angling just right to find that spot he knew so well. 

“Oh… fu… fuuuuck… nnnggg…. Mads… Fuucccck…. I love you…” 

“I love when you… hhhfff when you cum… Pup… cum for… mmfff ahhhh”

“Hhnnnngggg Mads…”

Hugh felt everything within him tighten and snap within a moment and he came so hard he felt his whole body shudder. 

“Love.. too….Hugh…. Huuhhhffffff…. Ahhhh….” 

He felt Mads tense as he gripped him tight inside, milking the thick cock he loved almost as much as the man himself. Mads cried out as he came and dropped back down onto Hugh, panting. 

Their bodies heaved together, sticky with sweat and cum, as they recovered for a few minutes. 

“You’re sweating on me you oaf.”

“Hmmf, you complain about this, but until now it has been fine.”

“It’s hot. Why is San Diego so hot.”

“Because I am here!”

“Oh wow, you really just said that. You’re such an ass sometimes.”

“And yet, it makes you laugh. I could not go much longer without hearing that laugh. Thank you.”

“For laughing at you?”

“I suppose so.”

“Will you move?”

“Not yet. I like this… So do you…”

“Yeah, that’s true. I don’t know why I ever even try to disagree with you.” 

“You really should know better by now.”

“MMmhmm.”

“I… I can’t believe you had a butt plug.”

“Really? You don’t think that I saw photos of you online from the con - wearing that fucking tight shirt… which by the way, never ever wear clothes that are the right size. You should always be in shirts at least a size too small… It was hotter than it had any right to be… I had to finger myself right then! It was a compulsion!”

“You enjoyed seeing Tumothy.”

“Oh my god, you can’t call it that… don’t name your body parts!”

“I didn’t! It was the fannibals! Who am I to ever deny them!”

“You deny me all the time!”

“No! Deny how? I never deny you, I couldn’t…”

Soft kisses, gentle murmurs and Hugh trying to talk as his lips pressed against Mads’ skin. 

“You still have me in your phone as Little Pup, I saw…”

“You are my Little Pup…”

“I asked you to change it last time! Mads I’m old. I’m an old man now… I’m an old dog. A shaved old dog…”

“You want me to change it to that? No. You’re my Little Pup, you always will be. Hugh… you are, you are beautiful and you look like an elf. You don’t look 50.”

“I’m not fucking 50 you asshole!”

“Ah, that laugh! I miss it!”

“I’m laughing at you not with you!”

“That’s ok. I don’t mind.”

A gentle hand stroked over Hugh’s side, making him shiver even as he chuckled. How he missed this. How he longed for them to work together again. 

“What do you name me in your phone?”

“What?”

“You have me just as Mads? Mr Mikkelsen?”

“Yes….”

“You lie so poorly.”

“You are down as… oh god, I’m sure I’ve told you this before…”

“I don’t recall.”

“Mad Bear.”

A hand tangled lovingly in chest hair, tugging it playfully.

“Mad Bear?” 

“Yes…”

An eruption of joyous laughter echoed around the room that had previously been filled with their sounds of pleasure - a combination that defined their relationship.

“I like that very much. I like you very much.”

“You love me, actually.”

“I do, very much. You love me too.”

“I do… very much.”

Tender kisses. Gentle caresses. 

“We have the rest of the day…”

“Plenty of time for you to suck my cock like you promised.”

“There is always time for that, Pup!”


End file.
